Heart Shaped Necklace
by Misticore
Summary: It's A.C.198 and Wufei's been waiting for Duo to come back for awhile,Duo had promised he would,but he hasn't. So, Wufei decides to kill himself. Can Duo stop him? 25 angstdeath


Heart Shaped Necklace  
By: SS Raida  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Angst/death/Alternate universe   
No lemon/lime  
Shounen ai  
Pairings: 2+5  
Spoilers: None  
Parts: 1/1  
Rating: R  
Archive: If you wanna, but ask me first...  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Story blurb: Wufei is home, waiting for Duo to come back. This is after the wars and Duo promised him, even leaving with him a token of his affection, that he would come back...but that he, for now, had to leave...Will Duo come back or will Wufei be waiting for Duo all of his life?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I claim to.   
  
Warnings: This has slash in it. Shounen ai. That isn't explicit, but it is two men in a romantic relationship or at least mentioned to be in one. This also has character death in it. If you don't like the thought of the G-boys dying and/or being in emotional pain, then you should really leave...oo;  
  
Wufei sighed. It was already A.C. 198. He and the other pilots, minus Trowa, were eighteen...Trowa was nineteen. But, Trowa wasn't the one he was thinking about right now...Wufei's thoughts were centered on a certain longhaired pilot going by the name of Duo Maxwell...  
  
It had been a couple years since Duo had gone...He had gone back to space, back to L2...  
  
"He promised..." Wufei said to himself, looking at the necklace in his hands.  
  
The necklace was a pretty silver, heart shaped necklace on a delicate silver chain. The heart was supposed to symbolize Wufei and Duo's love for each other...Duo had given the necklace to Wufei the night he'd left. The night that started what seemed like a lifetime of worrying, anxiousness and painful fear for Duo and his return.  
  
Wufei was afraid that Duo would never return...that something would happen to him and that he wouldn't be able to tell Wufei, not to mention never be able to see him again...That somewhere Duo might be hurt...Hell, maybe he even had some sort of amnesia...  
  
But...in the early days of the year 198, Wufei had decided that Duo probably wasn't going to come home...He wasn't going to come back...He didn't want to come back...It had just been a ploy to make sure that he wasn't followed. Duo probably never intended to come back...Just left...He probably didn't care...didn't love Wufei the way Wufei loved Duo...  
  
These thoughts saddened Wufei very much. He thought about this constantly, now. He missed Duo so much, and Duo probably didn't care...If Duo did care, then why did it take him so long to come back?? It couldn't take him that long if he was really going to come back...Duo wasn't going to come back...Duo was just going to stay away, probably as far away from Wufei as he could get...  
  
Wufei doubted that Duo was even on L2. He wouldn't tell Wufei where he was going, if he was going to stay away from him, to hide from him, probably laughing at the little trick he'd played on Wufei. Wufei, the sap that actually thought Duo could love him...  
  
No...Duo didn't love Wufei. Duo was just fucking around with his emotions...Duo didn't want him...not at all...  
  
"No...no, that can't be true...The emotion in his eyes was so vivid...he meant what he said, he meant it when he said loved me and he meant it when he said he'd be back to get me...He meant it..." Wufei tried to convince himself of this again...He needed to have faith in Duo...He loved Duo and Duo loved him. Duo would be back...  
  
"No...he won't...Face it, Chang...if he was coming back, he'd be here by now...He's just left you all alone...he doesn't want you...In fact...he probably wants you dead...He just couldn't do it himself...I don't know why he couldn't...But, he couldn't...I'll do it for him, then..." Wufei said, not really knowing where he'd gotten that, but now that it was in his mind, and he'd convinced himself that it was true, he would do it...He'd do anything for Duo...even die for him...  
  
Wufei sighed and got up. He put the necklace on and wore it proudly outside his shirt. He was proud of the fact that, at least, it symbolized HIS love for Duo...Maybe the necklace meant nothing to Duo...but it meant something to Wufei...and Duo, whenever he heard the news, would probably hear about the necklace...Quatre would be sure to know and tell him...because Quatre was the only other person that he had told about this whole thing, trusting that Quatre would keep his secret. And, Quatre had enough money to find Duo and tell him...He had made sure that Quatre knew that if anything happened to him, that Quatre would get word to Duo about it...  
  
He went into the bathroom and got undressed...It wouldn't matter if someone saw him nude...they would probably have him nude to get him ready for burial anyway...And, he didn't like getting his clothes wet in the bathtub.  
  
He filled the tub with warm water and stopped it when it was full enough. He went into his room and got out his gun...Yes, Wufei had a gun. He had it in case of an intruder...Or so he told himself when he had bought it...  
  
Wufei didn't care that he was walking around in his home naked...It was his home, and he could do whatever he wanted.   
  
Once making sure that it was loaded, Wufei walked back into the bathroom and got into the tub.   
  
Sitting there for a moment, reflecting on his time spent with Duo, which wasn't long, really...He came to the conclusion that he was right. Duo didn't want him to live. Duo wanted him dead. And, so, Wufei would kill himself. He would do this for Duo. Do this last thing for him.  
  
Wufei, feeling like he'd soaked in this enough, and confident that his nosey neighbors would immediately call the police upon hearing a gunshot...Wufei got the gun ready, put it to his head, pointing at his temple, softly uttering one phrase, before pulling the trigger...  
  
"Wo ai ni, Duo..." [1] Wufei said, softly, and pulled the trigger, firing the gun.  
  
What Wufei didn't know, was that Duo was on his way to Wufei's house, once he'd heard that Wufei lived there.  
  
In fact, the gunshot was what made Duo break down the door...Duo was afraid for Wufei...He'd said he'd come back and he had, but what was going on inside Wufei's home??  
  
Duo didn't have to search for too long, the light was on in the bathroom and he headed right over there. Of course, in the beginning, Duo didn't know it was the bathroom, but when he'd opened the door he knew...along with the horrible sight of his love, lying there, bleeding from the head...in the bathtub, not moving...  
  
"Wufei!!!" Duo cried out, terrified of the worst, that what he was seeing was true...Yes, Duo had seen the gun...Duo sees the blood...Duo can put two and two together...But, he doesn't want to...  
  
Duo rushes over to Wufei and lifts him up to cradle him in his arms...Not again...not again...Someone else that he was close to...someone he cared for...someone he loved...dead...Dead because of Duo...  
  
"Oh, God, Wufei...This is my fault...I'm sorry...You couldn't have waited a few more seconds? God, I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I just know this is MY fault...I should have come back sooner..." Duo said, babbling, even though he knew that Wufei didn't hear him...knew that Wufei would never hear him again...never touch him...feel him...smile at him...call him an idiot...tell him he loved him...kiss him...Nothing...Wufei was...gone...he wasn't going to come back...He was just...gone...The body was there, but the soul was gone...  
  
There was no way of getting Wufei back...It was Duo's last shot at happiness...Duo really did love Wufei...and he knew that he'd never find another person like Wufei, never find another person that he loved as much...Every time Duo found someone that he loved in some way...The person left him...Why???   
  
Duo smiles softly at the necklace...Wufei'd kept it...Wufei was wearing it...the symbol of their love for each other...Duo hadn't forgotten...but apparently Wufei thought he had...or that he hadn't cared...If only he'd come back just a few seconds sooner than he had...none of this would have happened...  
  
"I'm just not cut out for getting close to people...am I, Wufei?" Duo asked, nuzzling softly and affectionately at Wufei's neck...even though he knew Wufei would never feel it.  
  
"I'll miss you, Wufei...Wo ai ni, Wufei...wo ai ni...Never forget that...Even wherever it is that you're gonna end up...I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Love...Yeah, I know...you hate it when I call you that all the time...Sorry again...Just that...I didn't get my last chance..." Duo said, fighting back tears...It wasn't like Duo to just cry...but he couldn't help it this time...he cried softly, letting his tears fall on Wufei's dead body...No one had to know...  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: Yeah, yeah...stupid place to end it...weird place to end it...Eh...bite me. Don't forget to leave a review! ^^  
  
1. Wo ai ni: I've been told this is Chinese for I love you. 


End file.
